Apprehensions
by LongTimeFan
Summary: On a routine mission to relocate settlers, one of the team is injured. Was it a fluke accident or something more sinister in the works?


Title: Apprehensions

Author: LongTimeFan

Rating: T (just to be safe)

Disclaimer: The following is a work of fan fiction based on the television series, _Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future_. It is in no way intended to infringe on the copyrights of Landmark Entertainment Corporation or anyone else who may have legal rights to the characters and settings. I don't own the characters. Only using them for a short time and will return them in relatively the same shape as when borrowed. As always, any errors or inconsistencies are of my doing.

Author note: An AU 2nd season as Pilot is not dead and Power and Pilot are in a relationship. Enjoy.

* * *

"_Database journal 48-11 Mark 17, Power reporting. We are heading to a place called Marshall, a small town that served as an evacuation post during the metal wars. Since then it has been abandoned. Recent reports indicated that several families have been spotted in the vicinity. We're on are way to check it out and evacuate anyone we find before Dread finds them." _

Skirting the edges of the once sleepy little town, Captain Jonathon Power scanned the immediate area. Listening intently, he could hear no sound that indicated anyone had been in the deserted town for a long time. Picking his way carefully through the rubble, a strip of color caught his eye.

Reaching down, Jon picked up the tattered remains of a doll. It made him sad to think of a child without what was probably her only possession in the world. Shaking his head, he allowed the dirty forgotten toy to slide back to the pile he had found it in.

Moving on, Jon forced the image of the battered possession from his mind. He couldn't afford to be diverted right now. Peering inside another building, he was about convinced that whomever had been here had moved on.

"Scout, Pilot, find anything?" Jon inquired of his teammates searching another area of the town.

"Not so far," Sergeant Robert "Scout" Baker reported. "We've got a couple more buildings to check."

"Roger," Power acknowledged, diverting down another street. Gliding quietly, he listened intently for any sign of inhabitation.

The sound of a woman's anguished scream froze Jonathon's blood in his veins. "Pilot," he whispered, fearing the sound was from her.

Spinning, Jon trotted back the way he had come. Tearing through the litter-strewn streets, he quickly reached the area where the trio had split up. Rounding the corner of a nearby building, an anguished oath slipped from his lips as he saw his tactical expert writhing on the ground. Beside her, Scout tried desperately to stem the blood flowing from the top of her armor while also trying to cover them from any more attacks.

Sliding to his knees beside Corporal Jennifer "Pilot" Chase, Jon slid his hand into the top of her suit to press on the wound. "How many?" he snapped looking frantically around the area to determine where their attackers were located.

"Don't know," Baker reported tensely. "I haven't seen them."

Realizing the flow of blood from Pilot's body was not stopping Jon jammed his gun into his holster and added more pressure to her shoulder. A cry erupted from her as she tried to escape the painful weight. "Easy," Power said, trying to stop her movement. "Pilot, listen to me… Jennifer?" When fearful, unfocused eyes turned on him, he tried to smile. "You're going to be alright. But I've got to stop the bleeding. Do you understand?"

"Jon?" Pilot asked unsure and scared. The pain cascading from her shoulder and neck was unlike anything she had felt before. "Jon?" she called uncertainly, reaching up to grab his arm.

"Shhh, you're gonna be okay," Jon soothed, running a hand over her hair. "I'm here." Darting a quick look at Scout, he said, "Contact Hawk. Tell him to get the ship as close as he can. Now."

Taking a moment to look closer at the wound, Power realized it was from a shot from a blaster. From the angle of the wound across the neckline, it had been a fluke shot that had found its way into the small space between her neck and Power Suit. It was a million in one shot.

Behind him he could hear Scout's frantic calls to his teammates. Hearing an acknowledgement, Jon nodded when Baker told him the ship would be here within three minutes. Tossing a look at Robert, he said, "Take her feet and legs. But give me a minute to get around her where I can lift her and still keep some pressure on."

Extracting his arm from Pilot's vise like grip, Jon shifted his body and lifted her torso upward. The movement elicited another anguished cry from her lips.

Pushing back his own feelings, Jon forced himself to stay calm. Pressing the side of his face to hers, he tried to soothe her. "I'm sorry, sshhh. We've gotta get you someplace where we can work on you. Shhh…," he whispered, all the while working his hands and body into position to lift her.

"No." A strangle cry came from Chase. "No… gawd, it hurts."

"I know. I know," Jon assured her. Hearing the arrival of the ship a short distance behind them, he looked up at Scout. "Ready? On three; one, two, three." Simultaneously, the pair arose. As they gained their feet, Tank appeared.

"Back here," Lieutenant Michael Ellis called, his voice tight with concern. None of them were supposed to be hurt like this – not with their suits activated as Pilot's was. "Let me take her," he interjected, knowing her small frame would be no burden.

"No time," Power snapped, moving past the big man.

Moving as fast as they could to the ship, they carefully climbed the stairs into the ship. Jon heard the sound of the thrusters engaging even before they reached the bench.

Releasing her feet, Scout dashed across the hold to the cupboard with the medical supplies. Grabbing several boxes, he tossed one to Tank as he grabbed an intravenous tubing kit and an IV bottle. By the time he returned to Pilot, Tank had torn open the package of packing and Power was pushing it unsuccessfully into the wound.

"Gawd," Jennifer cried, her back arching to try to get away from the probing and pressure on her body.

"Dammit," Jonathon spit out, sitting back and pulling off his gloves. Deactivating his own suit, he placed one hand on Jennifer's chest. "Power off, authorization code Power 4975 alpha," he snapped. Obediently, the suit deactivated.

Tank and Scout shared surprised looks. They had no idea that anyone other than themselves could deactivate their Power Suits.

Immediately Jonathon grabbed the edges of her uniform and ripped it open giving him access to the Power Suit beneath it. "Not how I planned to be doing this today," Jon said, trying to lighten the feeling of desperation. Opening it, he pushed it back slowly, inching the frayed, blood soaked fabric away from the wound. "Easy, baby," he murmured, as Jennifer tried to force his hands away from her. "Scout," Jon called nodding for him to come around and try to calm her.

"Hey there," Scout soothed, kneeling beside her, placing one hand on her head and reaching under Power's arm with the other to capture her flaying hand. "Easy, shhh. Jennifer, we gotta stop the bleeding."

"Scout?" Pilot called, her eyes searching.

"I'm here," Robert answered lightly, waiting for her to find him. When her eyes focused on him, he smiled. "See, I'm here."

"Okay?" she asked, swallowing hard and gasping as another wave of pain cascaded through her.

"I'm fine," Scout assured her. "And you'll be too."

"Why is she hurting so much?" Ellis asked, watching her face contort as he set up the IV.

"I don't know," Jon said, his voice tight. Turning so that his voice would carry to Major Matthew "Hawk" Masterson in the pilot's seat, Jon yelled, "How long?"

"Few minutes. Going through the gate now," Hawk replied. As the momentary feeling of spacial disorientation caused by the transit gate cleared he added, "A doctor will be waiting for us."

"Aaaahhhhh," Jennifer screamed again, clamping down on Scout's hand and arching upward again, her body tensing as the muscles in her body contracted.

"Ssshhhh," Jonathon stroked her face trying to calm her. "Breathe, come on, take a breath… that's right. Ssshhh," he murmured shakily.

The reality of Jennifer being hurt was finally sinking into his psyche. Until now, it was Pilot, a member of his resistance team. The armor covering her body and head told him that. That had been until he had to deactivate the suit and suddenly it was Jennifer, the woman he loved, that was racked with pain and bleeding before him.

When the spasm passed and Jennifer's pale features eased, Jon glance back at Tank. "See if you can get that in before another spasm sets in," he said softly, nodding to the saline fluid in Tank's hand. Moving further up as Scout relinquished his place, Jon left one hand on Jennifer's arm to hold it steady.

Concerned by the pallor of Jennifer's face, Jon knew she was close to passing out from the blood loss and trauma. "Tank's finally gonna get to play doctor on you," he teased, hoping the comment would register enough to keep her aware of her surroundings.

Running her tongue over her dry lips, Jennifer tried to comprehend what Jon was saying. For some reason however, it wasn't registering. "Jon?" she murmured, forcing her eyes open to look around the room.

"I'm here," Jonathon assured her, touching her face.

Leaning into his hand, she asked, "Scout… hurt?"

"He's fine," Jon said looking at Robert. For the first time he noticed the sick expression on the younger man's face. Ignoring it for now, he added for Jennifer's sake, "He's right here."

"That's got it," Michael said, putting the last bit of tape on Pilot's arm. "I'm running it wide open," he said, adjusting the drip. Noticing Jennifer's gaze in his direction, the big man leaned forward. "Is that better?" he asked.

"Tank," Jennifer breathed, finally recognizing the blur, just before another spasm stole the breathe from her lungs and threatened to coil her body into a ball.

Making sure she did not dislodge the IV needle, Tank was surprised by the force of Jennifer's grip on his hand. She had snatched onto it as her body contorted. As the pain passed, Tank's throat tightened at the sight of the tears running down Pilot's face. He had no doubt she was in agony.

"This way," Hawk said, leading a man into the hold.

Surprised, Michael shared a startled glance with Jon before he rose and moved away from the bench. "Didn't realized we had landed," he murmured to Robert as he stood beside the younger man a short distance away.

"How's she doing?" Hawk asked, watching as the doctor looked under the bandage at the wound.

"Rough," Scout breathed.

Masking a grimace as he sat back, Doctor Owen Gentry patted Jennifer's arm. "We'll get you fixed up soon Pilot," he assured her. Looking up at Jon, he indicated with his head he wanted to speak to him.

"What do you think?" Jon asked lowly, stepping away from the bench holding Pilot.

"A lot of damage," the doctor sighed. "I've got a surgery room waiting. We'll take her straight there to clean the wound up and then I'll be better able to tell what we're looking at. I've got a stretcher waiting."

"We'll take her," Power assured him, catching Tank's eye.

Nodding, the big man moved forward and eased his arms under Jennifer talking to her softly. "Ready," he assured the others as he stood up, Pilot gently cradled in his arms. Waiting only long enough for the doctor to secure the IV bottle behind her, Tank maneuvered himself from the ship.

Silence descended in the landing bay when the people realized that it was one of Power's team that was injured. Watching the hurried procession, murmurs erupted around the room as soon as they were past.

"Here, let's go this way," Owen said, opening a door leading to another hallway. "It's less crowded." Leading them through a series of deserted hallways, the doctor finally stopped at the surgery center. Helping to settle Pilot on the table, he caught Jon's eye. "I'm sure you'll want to take her suit. Give us a minute and I'll bring it out to you."

Touching Jennifer's head once more, Jon leaned down by her ear. "We'll see you soon," he whispered before stepping away. Feeling a slight nod, he knew she had heard and recognized the familiar words.

Silently the four men left the area. Reaching the hallway, Jonathon looked back grimly at the closed door. "Scout, report," he stated, before turning to look at the younger man's pale face.

Instinctively straightening, Robert swallowed. "I don't really know Captain," he began. "Pilot and I were checking the buildings as ordered. We had cleared two of them and I was getting ready to go into the third when Pilot shouted and I heard the shot. She screamed and…." Scout trailed off, not knowing what else he could say.

"You didn't see anyone, hear anyone?" Hawk asked, frowning.

Scout shook his head. "It's like it came from nowhere."

"Sounds odd Captain," Tank observed. "Do you think Dread's behind it?"

"I don't know," Jon murmured, his mind turning over possibilities. "As soon as we find out about Pilot, we'll head back there and find out." Hearing the door open, Jon turned to meet the doctor.

"Here you go," Owen said, handing over Jennifer's Power Suit and weaponry. Catching the flinch on Jon's face as he took the blood soaked items, he placed his hand on Jon's shoulder. "Why don't you get cleaned up, get something to eat. I'll find you."

* * *

"Any word?" Hawk asked, easing down on the bench beside Jon and handing him a drink. After the doctor had brought out Jennifer's gear, they had taken it back to the ship to secure it before they grabbed a quick bite. Afterward, he, Scout, and Tank left to talk to contacts to see if they could find out anything about any activity in or around Marshall while Jon headed back to the medical ward.

"No," Jon replied taking a small sip. "You find out anything?"

Hawk shook his head. "No one's heard a thing beside what we have. A few reports of families in the area but nothing else. Scout and Tank are checking in with the local resistance teams to see if they know anything. But I gotta tell ya Jon, this doesn't feel like Dread."

"I know. I've been thinking about it and Dread's not the kind to shoot once and hide. This is something else."

"Personal?" Matt asked. "Something from her past?"

"We know that it wouldn't have to be something Jennifer actually did. It's no secret she was in the Dread Youth."

Nodding slowly, Matt finished the thought. "And some whack job who wants revenge isn't going to care if it's Jennifer or some Dread-head. If it has anything remotely connected with Dread, they'll take a shot if they get a chance."

"Exactly," Jon said flatly, glancing over at the older man.

"Not to mention, we've made a few people unhappy along the way," Matt added dryly. "The husband of that lady Scout was flirting with at the last town we were trading in wasn't exactly sad to see us leave."

A smile pulled at Jon's lips at the memory. Finishing off the liquid in the cup, he sobered and toyed with it. "Either way, we're going to find out."

Silence descended between the two men. Watching Jon lean forward with his arms resting on his legs, the cup swinging between his knees, Matt saw a series of fleeting emotions as they passed over the younger man's face. After a few minutes, Hawk nudged him with his elbow. "You okay?" he asked softly, concern in his voice.

Glancing at his friend, Jon gave him a half-hearted smile and Jon shook his head slightly. "When I saw her on the ground," he stopped, shaking his head again as if to deny whatever was going through his head. "I felt like… I was on the jumpship again, trying to get to her before the base blew up. And all I could think was that it was happening again."

Laying a comforting hand on Jon's shoulder, Matt squeezed it. "But it wasn't."

Nodding his agreement, Jon focused on an imaginary spot on the side of the mug. "Ever since we got her back… every time we go on a mission and she has to separate from the team, my chest gets tight, my stomach quivers, and I'm never quite sure if I'll be able to take a breath again until she's back and I know _for sure_ she's safe."

Matt stared down the hallway for a moment before focusing his attention back on Jon. "Right after the metal wars started, Mitch, Katie, Joanna and I were at your house one evening for your Mother's birthday." Smiling sadly, Matt remembered vividly the cool breezes and the scent of flowers that always seemed to linger in the Power's backyard. "It was a milestone one, though she never would confess which one. We got there before your Dad got home. Do you remember?"

Nodding, Jon smiled remembering it clearly. "Mitch and I took off so I could show him Dad's newest invention in the garage. It was the first rendition of what eventually became the skybike."

"And if I remember correctly, you two managed to break it by flying it into the wall," Matt added dryly, remembering Stuart's grumbling about it for days afterward.

Matt allowed Jon a moment to relish the memory before continuing. "While you two were out trying to destroy your Dad's masterpiece, I went into the kitchen to grab a beer. I found your mother standing at the window just staring down the street, with the strangest look on her face."

"Did you find out why?" Jon asked, curious as to why Matt was telling him this.

Matt nodded. "She tried to brush it off at first, but when I wouldn't let it go, do you know what she said to me?" Catching Jon's eye, he continued. "She said that ever since the metal wars had started, every time your father left, her chest hurt, her stomach was upset, and she was never really sure she was going to be able to draw a breath until he was home and she could see that he was safe." Patting Jon's leg, Matt smiled sadly. "I see so much of your father in you, sometimes I forget there's a lot of your mother in you too."

The door the surgery ward opening brought both men to their feet. "Owen?" Jon asked moving to meet the doctor.

"She's holding her own Jon," the doctor said. "I managed to reconnect the tendons and muscles. With time, she should regain most of the use of her arm."

"What about the spasms? Any idea what caused them?" Hawk asked.

"If I'm guessing correctly, your suit is made to deflect whatever energy it can't absorb from weapon fire?" Seeing a brief hesitant nod, the doctor continued. "Well, the only thing I can figure out is that it did just that. The suit deflected the energy of the shot into her body, essentially giving her an electrical shock along with the burns."

"Makes sense," Jon murmured, running the scenario against what he knew about the suits. "Have they at least eased up?"

"Almost, but she's not feeling them anymore," Owen assured him. "I've given her several muscle relaxants in addition to something for the pain. She's pretty out of it."

"Can we see her?" Jon asked.

Pursing his lips, Owen read the strain of the past several hours on the faces of the men before him. This wasn't the first time he had patched up a member of Power's team. He knew how close they were and how much one of them being injured affected all of them.

"Not for long," the doctor relented. "As I said, she's pretty out of it."

Nodding agreement, Jon started to follow the doctor but stopped when he realized that Matt was not following. Turning, he looked inquiringly at the older man.

"You go," Matt said, encouragingly. "I'll go find Scout and Tank and meet you at the ship." Seeing Jon's hesitation, he added. "Go on. Tell her I'll see her when we get back."

Following the doctor into the small room, Jon paused inside the door and stared at the sheet-draped form in the center. Advancing slowly, he was shaken the starkness of her features. If Jon didn't know better, he'd swear she could simply blend into the linens around her.

"Nurse," Owen called from the doorway, beckoning her. Giving Jon an encouraging smile, he said, "I'll be back in a few minutes to get you," before he left.

Moving Jennifer's hair away from her face, Jon brushed his fingers down her cheek. When she moved her head toward the touch, he said softly, "Jennifer?"

A small moan escaped Jennifer's lips as her forehead creased. Unsure if she was actually waking or just in pain, Jon stroked her forehead. "Shhh," he said. "Everything okay."

Unfocused, blue-gray eyes opened slightly to peer at him. "Jon," she breathed, licking her lips.

"I'm here," Jonathon assured her.

"Boy," Jenn choked out, her agitation rising.

"Shhh," Jon soothed her. "It's okay. You're safe. Shhhh." Stroking her face, he was relieved when she seemed to succumb again to the effects of the medicine.

Leaning down, he brushed his lips across hers before whispering, "We'll see you soon."

Turning to leave, Jon paused when he realized the doctor was waiting for him. Straightening his shoulders, he was about to ask for the doctor's discretion when the physician holding up his hand stopped him.

"Don't worry," Owen assured him. "In a couple hours, she'll be doing better and be able to talk to you more," he added. Glancing down at his watch he said, "It's late. Why don't you grab some shuteye? I'll wake you if anything changes."

Jon smiled as he shook his head appreciating the Doctor's attempt to divert him from worrying about her. "We've got something else that we need to do." Looking back one more time, he said, "Take good care of her Owen."

* * *

Stepping into the common area of the central trading area, Matt scanned the edges for Tank and Scout. Spotting the two men in a corner talking to a local merchant, he headed over to them.

Noticing Matt's approach, Michael tapped Robert on the arm and nodded toward Matt. Quickly ending their conversation the pair met the Major and fell in step with him.

"How's Pilot?" Michael asked, concern making his accent thicker.

"She's out of surgery. Doc said she should get full use of her arm back, but it'll take time. Jon went in to see her before we leave."

"Leave?" Robert asked frowning. "Did something else happen?"

"We're going back to Marshall," Matt stated, holding a door open for the other two to go through. "We need to figure out if it was Dread up to something or somebody else that shot Pilot."

"And if we find out?" Tank asked, stopping Hawk from climbing the steps into the ship.

"We show them the error of their ways," the Major ordered.

* * *

On their way back to Marshall, Scout leaned forward and tapped Hawk on the shoulder to catch his attention. "By the way, did you ask him?" he asked quietly,

Hiding a smile, Hawk was surprised that it had taken Scout this long to ask. After lunch as the three had headed out to check with local contacts, Scout had drilled Hawk about whether he knew previously that Power had the ability to shut down their suits. Telling him he had to ask Jon about it, Hawk had changed the subject. Now, it seems it was about to be brought back up.

Glancing briefly back toward the younger man before refocusing his attention on keeping the ship on course, Matt snorted. "I told you to ask him yourself," he whispered back.

"But he'd take it better from you," Robert hissed, glancing back to see if the Captain was listening to the conversation. "Tank agrees with me."

Throwing the younger man a doubtful look, Hawk said dryly, "Tank isn't even in this conversation."

Giving him a 'you-know-what-I-mean' look, Scout sat back. Trying to nonchalantly glance at the Captain again, he tried to figure out how to ask him about how he was able to shut down Pilot's suit without appearing nosy.

"It's a fail safe mechanism that was built in for that very type of scenario," Power offered unsolicited, finally raising his gaze from studying reports on activity in the area. Although he had pretended not to hear the whispered conversation, he knew it was only a matter of time before either Scout or Tank asked him about shutting down Pilot's suit.

"But I thought that on initial activation, the suit imprinted to the individual's DNA and body chemistry? That's why someone else can't wear them," Tank offered, coming to the stairs leading to the upper level.

Glancing towards him, Jon nodded. "They do."

"Then how…?" Baker sputtered, more baffled than ever.

After several moments of confused silence, Jonathon asked, "Do you want to put them out of their misery or should I?"

Amused, Masterson grinned. "When Stuart developed the suits," he finally offered from the front, "he wanted to make sure that if the wearer was injured, he could be treated without having to damage the suit or wait until it lost its power."

Jon picked up the thread. "So, he imprinted his DNA on the control pad as well as programmed the voice recognition system to respond to pre-authorized voice patterns. That way, he…"

"Or his descendants," Matt interjected.

"Or his descendant," Jon reiterated continuing, "could deactivate it if necessary."

"Huh," Scout reacted, thinking back. "And the authorization code?"

Smiling Jon nodded. "After Andy Jackson broke into the ship and we upgraded all of our security systems, I didn't want to take any chances that Dread might find some way to do the same thing. I modified the program and added the authorization code."

"Which will now be changed," Hawk threw back in jest.

"Oh, of course," Power agreed in the same vein, teasing the other two.

"And you," Scout pointed at Matt, "couldn't you have just told us this when we asked you earlier?" he chided.

"Not my place," Matt countered. "If Jon wants you to know something, he'll tell you."  
Glancing up at the navigation unit, the Major reported, "We're close."

"No sign of troopers or bio-dreads in the area," Scout reported.

"Set us down near the spot where Pilot was injured," Power ordered, the previous conversation forgotten.

* * *

Stepping outside of the ship, Power scanned the surrounding area for any sign of movement. Seeing nothing, he waited until the others were out before saying, "Scout, you're with me. Everybody keep sharp and make sure you know what you're shooting at."

"Captain?" Tank said, confused about why Power would say such a thing.

"Just something Pilot said," Jon replied, shaking his head slightly to indicate he wasn't sure if it her words really meant anything or not. "Let's move."

Moving threw the rubble, Power stopped when the undeniable odor of a wood fire reached him. "You smell it?" he asked Scout turning to determine which direction the smoke was coming from.

"This way," Scout replied, moving closer to a nearby structure. Pausing against the side of a building in the shadows, he nodded to the doorway across the street where Pilot was shot. "Seems we got too close," Scout assessed softly.

Seeing movement across the street, Power peered into the darkness. Making out the shapes of Tank and Hawk, he whistled to catch their attention. Gesturing toward the occupied building, he sent the men back around the way they had come so they could approach it from the opposite side. Waiting until Hawk gave him a sign they were ready, Power nodded to Scout to proceed.

Easing open the door, Scout stepped into the back of the partially bombed out building. Scanning the area, he could tell they had entered into the room that served as a kitchen and living quarters. Bending over, he picked up a ragtag worn doll and held it out to Power.

Nodding, Jon lowered his weapon as he stepped closer to the doorway leading to another room. Peeking in, he made out six forms on makeshift beds. Blowing out a silent breath, he waived Scout backward and followed him outside.

Waiting until Hawk and Tank joined them, Jon slid his weapon into its holster. "One adult and five kids," he said quietly. "There's an empty bed, but couldn't tell if it was for an adult or a child."

"If the person belonging to that empty bed is suppose to be on guard duty, they're not doing a very good job of it," Hawk assessed dryly, looking around for any sign of the person. Turning his gaze back to Power, he asked, "What do you want to do?"

Pausing for a moment as he considered the options, Jon said, "Spread out. Let's find whoever is suppose to be on watch and have a chat."

Separating from the team, Tank moved carefully through the alley between remnants of two bombed out buildings. He was almost to the next street when he heard a faint sound. Spinning around, the big man scanned the dark crevices and shadows that he had just passed.

Taking a few steps back in the direction he had just come from, Tank paused again and listened. As he stood there, a feeling that he was not alone nagged at him. Reaching up, he opened his helmet.

"You can come out. I won't hurt you," Ellis called, moving closer to look behind a pile of rubble. As he did, he heard a sharply drawn breath from the shadows beside him stopping his movement. "I don't want to hurt you. We want to help you," he repeated, softening his voice and directing it toward the hidden person.

"How do I know it isn't a trick? That you're not some clicker who'll hurt me once I come out?" a young voice challenged.

Realizing he was dealing with nothing more than a child, Tank reached up and deactivated his suit. "Clickers can't change like that. I want to help you," Michael reiterated softly, purposely leaving himself open for an attack. "Why don't you come out and we can talk."

Waiting, Tank was about to call out again when a small form separated itself from the pile and stepped into the dim light. From the looks of him, Tank guessed he was no more than eleven or twelve years old.

"My name's Michael," Tank said introducing himself. "What's yours?"

"Devon," the young man said, lowering his weapon slightly. "What do you want here?"

"I'm a member of Captain Power's team. We've come to take you and your family to a place you'll be safe."

"Where?" Devon asked suspiciously.

"To a place called the Passages. Your Mom or Dad will have heard of it," Ellis assured him. "Why don't we go talk to them? I know they're asleep not too far from here."

"Just my Mom," Devon corrected. "My Dad's…."

"Gone?" Ellis finished for the boy. "I'm sorry," he added, stepping closer. "You've had to look after your family haven't you?"

Nodding, Devon dropped his arm holding the weapon. As he did so, Ellis closed the remaining distance and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder while taking the blaster. "Come on," he urged. "Let's go talk to your mother."

Walking back toward the building that housed Devon's family, Tank triggered his communication's link. "Tank to Power."

"Power here. What do you have Tank?"

"I've got him. We'll meet you at the building." Hearing Power's acknowledgement, Tank nodded to Devon. "It'll be alright."

* * *

Trying to shift in the bed to be able to get to her watch on the side table, Pilot grimaced as pain lanced from her shoulder down her back. Forcing herself to take a breath, she willed her body to ride out the painful wave. "Note to self: don't do that again," she muttered, when it had eased.

Wondering what time it was, she listened to the muted sounds coming from the hallway and from other rooms. Focusing on one particularly rhythmic sound, she realized that it must be still be night as she determined it was snoring. Deciding she should just go back to sleep, she had just closed her eyes when the doctor came in.

"You're awake," Owen had said, looking into her eyes and smiling as he checked the bandage on her shoulder. "Do you remember who I am?"

Searching the kind face looking at her, Jennifer nodded her head. "Doctor Gentry. You fixed up Tank a couple months ago."

"I did indeed," Owen encouraged her, patting her arm. "That's very good."

"Captain Power and the others?" Pilot asked. She was a little fuzzy as to what had exactly happened and couldn't remember if anyone had been hit or not.

"They're fine," the doctor said. "They've gone somewhere, but they'll be back. See if you can squeeze my hand," he ordered, slipping his fingers into hers. "Very good. How'd that feel?"

"Like I was trying to move a biodread," Jennifer breathed, sweat shining on her face from the effort.

"It'll get easier, trust me," Gentry claimed.

"I'll have to take your word on that," Pilot said shakily.

"How's the pain? Need anything?"

Shaking her head, Chase declined the offer. "Not right now. Maybe later."

"If you change your mind, just let us know," Owen said, moving to the door.

After he had left, Jennifer had slipped in and out of consciousness until the sound of familiar voices reached her ears. A smile pulled at her lips at the sound of Jon's voice asking, "Doctor? How's is she?"

"You're back." Jennifer heard the doctor announce. "She's probably awake if you want to see her. Jon? Can I have a word?"

"Thanks doc," she heard Hawk reply before the door opened and any further conversation between the doctor and the Captain was lost in the sound of Hawk moving toward the bed. Behind him, Tank followed.

"Hey," Jennifer greeted her teammates as they came into the room. Slowly, she pulled herself into an upright position trying to hide the pain the movement was causing.

Helping her, Matt ran appraising eyes over her pale features. He was relieved to see she looked much better than he had anticipated. "You," Matt chided, leaning down to plant a kiss on Jennifer's cheek, "scared ten years out of me."

"And trust me, he doesn't have ten years to give up," Michael added dryly, stopping on the other side of the bed and winking at her. He had not missed the grimace of pain that had crossed her face as she moved. But as she had not made note of it, he would not either.

"Says you," Matt countered, knowing she always loved it when they bantered. "Who was complaining about being tired from staying up all night?" he challenged.

"Is that what he was moaning about? I couldn't make it out because of your snoring," Scout chimed in, coming into the room.

"Ha ha," Masterson intoned, while Tank showed his fist to the younger communications specialist.

Grinning at getting both of them with one shot, Robert laid a hand on Jennifer's leg and squeezed it. "How you feeling?"

"I'm good," Jennifer answered, glad to see the three men. Silently she let out a breath of relief to see for herself that none of them had been injured. Still, she could tell the events of the past day had not been easy on them despite their jovial fronts. "Ready to go home. And from the looks of you three, I'd say you're ready too."

"And what does the good doctor have to say about you leaving?" Tank challenged kindly, knowing that Chase would push herself unless someone monitored her. She'd been that way the entire time he had known her.

"The Captain speaking to him now," Baker shared, tossing his head toward the hallway.

Sobering, Pilot looked Baker. "Did you find out who attacked us?"

"Yeah, we did," Robert offered, "and you're never going to believe who."

Looking expectantly at the three, she asked, "Who?"

"A boy, about eight years old," Matt said.

Shaking her head, Jennifer looked from man to man. "I don't understand."

"We found a woman and six kids living in one of the buildings. Seems the kids took turns standing watch. The eight year was taking his turn and when he saw Scout he thought he was a clicker," Tank offered.

"And you," Scout added, sighing, "unfortunately, got in the way."

Frowning, Pilot tried to remember the events of the previous day. "I don't remember seeing any boy."

"I didn't either," Baker assured her. "He'd fallen asleep on the roof of the small building next to where we were. We woke him up and when he looked over, he was scared and fired."

"If its any consolation, Ezekel said he didn't see you," Hawk added. "You literally stepped into the line of fire."

"Hmm, lucky me," Pilot murmured. "So what happened to him?"

"We brought him and his family back here," Ellis assured her. "They'll be safe now."

"When you're up to it, he wants to tell you he's sorry," Jon interjected coming into the room and catching the last of the conversation. Taking Matt's place beside the head of the bed, he ran appraising eyes over her. "How you doing?" he asked gently, leaning down to kiss her.

Locking eyes with him as he pulled back, Jennifer nodded. "I'm okay," she assured him softly. Aware that the others were near and trying to not to ease drop, she squeezed his hand to let him know they would pick this up later. Instead, she raised the tone of her voice to ask, "Did the doctor say when I can go home?"

"Couple hours," Jon said, moving back to include the others in the conversation. "He wants to put on the regenerator one more time. After that, he'd said he'd know whether you can get out of that," he added, indicating the large constricting bandage wrapped around her shoulder and securing her arm in place.

"And once she's back at base?" Matt asked.

"She'll have to take it easy for a couple of weeks," Jon said in general before focusing his words back toward Pilot. "Owen said he'll give you some exercises you can do to help strengthen the new muscles, but you'll have to be very careful. No missions, no working on the jump ship, no heavy lifting."

"In other words, we'll have to wait on her hand and foot," Michael said with an exaggerated sigh.

"So, it'll be normal," Robert quipped, looking innocent.

Pinning him with a mock glare, Jennifer pointed at the glib man. "You're going to want something sometime soon," she warned, leaving the empty threat hanging.

"Ooooooh, I'm scared," Baker mocked, before breaking out in laughter with the others.

"Come on. You better come with me, before you get yourself in trouble," Matt said jokingly, steering Baker and Ellis toward the door. "We'll be at the ship catching a little shut eye," he announced pausing at the door to look back once more before leaving. Seeing Jon sit on the bed and caress Jennifer's face, he smiled.

Maybe now they could all take a breath knowing she was safe.

The end


End file.
